


Game Night At The Other Circus

by Urbenmyth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Among Us, And now you have to read it, This idea just popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urbenmyth/pseuds/Urbenmyth
Summary: "Yes. I get it. We're all sus, being literal incarnations of the threatening unknown. But can we please play the damn game?"In which Nikola's attempts to be down with the kids run into some problems.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Game Night At The Other Circus

_Angle_ : So, body's in electrics. Who do we think is the impostor?

_Angle_ : And  don’t say the Not!Them again, the joke wasn’t funny to begin with

_Skinnnequin_ : Not!Them

 _Sasha ;)_ : :P

 _Angle_ : Fuck you guys

 _B &H_: ‘ere, cheer up, only pulling yer leg ey?

 _Sasha ;):_ I saw Nikola leaving the electrics room just before we found Tom’s body

 _B &H_: Aye, we did too and that.

 _Team Toothapple_ : We saw nothing with our human eyes.

 _Angle_ : Great, thanks guys, very helpful.

 _Angle_ : Why did we let the teens play?

 _Skinnequin_ : Don’t be rude! We’re all friends here, Sarah!

 _Angle_ : Sure, sure.

_Angle_ : So,  it’s  Nikola.

_ Team  Toothapple _ : Or not!Them.

_Angle_ : STOP IT

 _Angle_ : I GET IT

 _Angle_ : IN REAL LIFE WE’RE ALL IMPOSTORS

 _Angle_ : BUT WHO’S THE IMPOSTOR IN THE GAME

 _Sasha ;)_ : Anglerfish is sus.

 _Skinnequin_ : Anglerfish

 _Team Toothapple_ : We say anglerfish as one.

 _Angle_ : I hate you guys.

_Angle was voted out!_

_Angle was the imposter!_

_You win!_

_Sasha ;)_ : What? But I was the impostor!

 _Team Toothapple_ : We were.

 _B &H_: Ah, we think we know what’s ‘appening here

_B &H_: Being we’re all imposters, yeh know, metaphysically like.

_B &H_: It assigns it to all o’ us .

_Skinnequin_ : Well, that makes sense I suppose. I had a devil of a time trying to play with those “scan your face” things! Ah well,  life’s life.

_Sasha ;)_ : But the game would need one non-imposter though.

 _A. Coffin_ : **HI GUYS!**

 _Angle_ : What?!  
  
_A. Coffin_ : **CAN I BE INCLUDED?**

 _Sasha ;)_ : How are you typing?

_A. Coffin_ :  **SOMEONE CLIMBED IN** **ME** **WITH A LAPTOP**

_A. Coffin_ : **CAN I HANG OUT?**

_Skinnequin_ : We didn’t know you were here  dearie ! You didn’t say anything all game!

_A. Coffin_ : **YES I’M A COFFIN.**

 _B &H:_ Ah, fair ‘nuff

_Angle has left the game._

_Skinnequin_ : It was such a downer anyway! I’m sure once its finished sulking it’ll be right back!

 _Skinnequin_ : Play again?

 _B &H_ aye

 _Sasha ;)_ : Sure!

 _Team Toothapple_ : We must return to learning meat soon, but one more.

 _A. Coffin_ : **YES**

_Game begins!_

_A. Coffin_ : **AW I’M NOT THE IMPOSTOR**

 _Sasha ;)_ : Normally that’s bad gameplay but metaphysically I don’t think you can be.

 _Sasha ;)_ : we don’t have a crushing people role.

 _A. Coffin_ : **YOU SHOULD**

_Skinnequin_ : Well, dearies, I’ve had a  wonderful time, but I think we may need another game. This is getting a little boring :(.

_Skinnequin_ : Anyone up for something else?

 _A. Coffin_ : **I HAVE SETTLERS OF CATAN.**

 _B &H:_ ‘ow?

_A. Coffin_ **: SOMEONE WAS BURIED WITH IT**

_ A. Coffin _ **: COME IN AND PLAY** **A GAME** **.**

_Sasha ;)_ : Wait a second…

 _Skinnequin_ : Oh coffin! You scamp!

_A. Coffin_ :  **AH WELL,** **WORTH A SHOT**

_B &H_: hahahaha.

 _Team Toothapple_ : Want to play stealing people’s faces with us?

 _Sasha ;)_ : Sounds good

 _B &H_: sure

 _Skinnequin_ : Sounds just lovely! Coffin, want to come?

_A. Coffin_ : **I AM MYSTICALLY COMPELLED TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE**

_Skinnequin_ : Off we go then! Lets go steal some faces!

 _Team Toothapple_ ; yay.

_Game ends._

_10 impostors remaining!_


End file.
